Back To The Start
by DessieDawn
Summary: <html><head></head>Queenie Winchester is sent away to another world in order to escape the clutches of her now demon brother. She thinks this new world will contain no evidence of the supernatural. That is until she ends up befriending Scott & Stiles. Fighting werewolves and other supernatural beings, can Queenie balance school, friends and falling for Stiles? All while keeping her own secrets?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is McQueen Winchester. And before you ask, yes I am related to the infamous Winchester brothers. I am 16 years old, approximately 5'5 feet tall, blood red hair and dark blue eyes. Although my name is McQueen my brothers call me Queenie.

As far as my history is concerned, John had hooked up with my mother who was a fallen angel. Her name was Delaney; she was killed only a year before I had found refuge with my brothers. They had taken me in right away. Eager to make sure that I could survive in the life. I am in fact a nephillim so that means I'm half angel half human. I have my grace which gives my enhanced strength, speed, agility, healing, etc. I helped my brothers find Abbadon. But our last endeavor was to gank Metatron.

The latest of my family issues revolves around Dean being killed by Metatron. Leaving Sam and I the only living Winchester's. However it wasn't long until we discovered that my brother Dean, who wielded the Mark of Cain, had become a Knight of Hell. Standing as Crowley's right hand man and partner in crime. My brother and Cas had devised a plan to send me away where no one could find me.

I thought it would be another country, nope apparently I would be transported to another world. Yep, that's their ingenious plan. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? A new life, a life away from everything in my world. I could make friends, have a life and go to school. Yep horrible plan, just horrible in all aspects. Not only that but id be transported back a couple years. Like to 2011. so my birthdate which is January 24th of 1998 would be cranked back 3 years which isn't all that bad I mean id be the same age but id just have to do this for appearances.

I could have a life, free from constant pain and suffering. I would be given enough cash to buy everything I would need to stay in wherever town I would be staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

***Song for this chapter is "Second Chance" by Shinedown***

I would dread this day. It may me selfish of me but I don't want to leave. I wish I could stay, I really do. But if I stay then Sam and Cas would pay the price. I can't lose them. As I pack the rest of my things I notice a picture on my desk. It's a picture of the four of us. Sam, Dean, Cas and I are leaning against the Impala. We all have smiles etched onto our faces. 'I miss those days'. My train of thought is stopped when Sam knocks on my door. 'It must be time to go'.

"Hey, Kiddo, It's um time to uhh ship off". I turn to look at him, there's this distant look in his eyes. He's sad. He doesn't want me to leave, his thoughts tell me that he's rethinking this whole spiel. I walk forward and engulf him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you Moose" I say. "I know, Kit". I hold on for a few seconds longer trying to make a memory that I can hold onto. At this point I'm hugging him so tightly that he has to detach himself from me.

"Promise me something?" I look up at him nodding to continue. "Anything." "Make some friends and no matter what happens just try to have the normal life you deserve. Ok?" "Okay Moose". He smiles warmly and reaches for my bags. I make no attempt to grab them because I want this to last for as long as it can.

I follow Sam out my door and we walk slowly towards the main area of the bunker. Nothing can be heard except for the sound of our own footsteps. It's almost unsettling.

Arriving to our destination I see Cas, standing awkwardly, I can tell he will miss me dearly. I walk over to the trench coat clad angel and give him a tight hug. Tears are threatening to spill. I step back and look up at him. Sam clears his throat. I know what that means. He is about to give me a run-through of what's about to go down.

"The town you'll be staying in is Beacon Hills, it's in Northern California. You have the house to yourself and just because I'm weary of having you live alone, its right by the Sheriffs house. Safety needs to be a priority." I nodded and he carries on. "You are a sophomore in high school and as far as they know Cas is your dad but there he's going by Jimmy Novak. The story is that he's a business salesman for cars at used dealerships and he travels around the country. Your mother and he divorced a year after you were born and you have been in your fathers care ever since."

"Hmm, Queenie Novak. It kind of has a nice ring to it. But if I'm being honest I prefer Winchester." I say and Sam chuckles. Cas smiles genuinely. "You'll have more than enough cash to get anything you should need". "What about a car?" "That's already been taken care of" "Sneaky snake". Sam smiles slyly.

I take one final glance around the bunker, trying to memorize everything. By the time I look back at Sam and Castiel I can already tell that its time to leave. I hug Sam and whisper "I love you, Moose".

I stand back and face Cas, my head held high. Cas mutters something like 'This will be unpleasant'. Then his index and middle fingers touch my forehead.

My eyes shut tightly. Then suddenly, I'm falling.


End file.
